


Secrets Unfold

by SupraFighter22



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: "Job" Offerings, A Change For Better or Worse, Asylums, Broken Promises, Broken Sister(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hatred, Insanity, Jaehee is exhausted, Jumin is.. Jumin, Lies, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Luciel is suspicious, M/M, MC is faking, MC's Sister, Once Before Meetings, Out Of Order - Other Additional Tags to be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Memories, Past Torture, Past Violence, RFA Parties, Romance, Saeran Can Relate, Saeran Questions, Saeran Secret Outgoings, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Self-Hatred, Sibling Troubles, Siblings reunited, Smut - Eventually, Strange Emails, Surprises, Yoosung is tired, Zen is perfect, heartaches, past self-harm, secret crushes, true self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupraFighter22/pseuds/SupraFighter22
Summary: A vibrate. A message. Anemail.It'll change her life.His life.Their life.The same, yet so different. Only wanting one thing,love.Well love, and her once more.





	Secrets Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! So the ending for this first chapter was kinda- eeh. Reason bein, instead of tappin Edit Chapter I accidentally said Post- so I had to quickly go back and edit the ending before releasin it once more.
> 
> I'm sorry for the crappy endin of this chapter!!! Forgive me! And enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vibrate. A message. A email that changes everything.
> 
> Her life.
> 
> His life.
> 
> Their life.
> 
> Different, but the same. Trials of pain, the past, and love.
> 
> Scars, open wounds. Sewed and stitched, badly, multiple times. 
> 
>  
> 
> _And all she ever wanted was her again._

**_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ **

_Such a slow slow clock._

**_Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock.._ **

_Yes, a very slow clock._

**_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._ **

_"It is such a slow clock, isn't it, dear big sister?"_

_"It is, dear little sister."_

_"Father will most certainly be back with another_ Him _, won't he?"_

_"..."_

_"Big Sister?"_

_"Yes," She looked down upon her younger sister, a motionless expression on, "he will."_

**_Tick..... Tock._**

___._  
.  
. 

__MC fluttered her eyes open, shifting her head up as her vision adjusted to the area around her. She blinked a few times before realizing she was on a train, heading home from her date with Luciel._ _

__He was, as of right now, leaning against the window, a little drool escaping his mouth as he snored lightly. MC giggled quietly before looking out the window and seeing how it was still night time. Stars dotting the dark blue sky as the moon was covered slightly by the clouds. She closed her eyes, trying to drift off back into sleep until her phone began to buzz._ _

### A New Chat Has Opened: Fierce

__**[MC Has Joined The Chatroom]** _ _

__**Zen:** How many times do we have to go over about not posting cat pictures?! I'm allergic!_ _

__**Jumin Han:** We know. You should figure out a way to get rid of it soon. Elizabeth the 3rd will be on here more frequently now._ _

__**Zen:** You can't get over an allergy!! And no, she's not! Get that damn cat away from here! _ _

__**Yoosung:** Umm.. guys? _ _

__**Jumin Han:** "Damn cat." Don't ever speak about her like that. She's not some "damn cat", as you would say. She is the finest, most beautiful being out there. _ _

__**Zen:** See, that's where you're wrong. _ _

__**Zen:** *a picture of him shirtless, running a hand through is white hair, winking directly at the camera* _ _

__**Zen:** That's beauty and perfection! _ _

__**Jumin Han:** This is why you're considered a narcissist. _ _

__**MC:** Aww~ Don't be so rude, Jumin~_ _

__**Yoosung:** Hi MC!!_ _

__**Zen:** Hello MC~!_ _

__**MC:** Hello guys!_ _

__**Jumin Han:** Nice seeing you here today, and I wasn't be rude. I was simply stating the truth. _ _

__**MC:** Well, Jumin. Some things you say come out rather mean to others. It's not very nice to hear such things. _ _

__**Jumin Han:** As I said, I'm simply just saying the truth to others since they don't know their selves._ _

__**MC:** You know.. just forget it. _ _

__**Yoosung:** So how was your day with Seven?_ _

__**MC:** Amazing! We drifted along a lake, walked up a hill, under massive trees, and the best part-_ _

**MC:** FISHING! We caught so much fish, and they were all so pretty~! There scales were so shiny yet slimy...

**Yoosung:** Fishing? For the end of a date?

**Zen:** Agreed. Fishing? Who takes a lovely young lady like you to do something smelly like that? 

**Zen:** He's rich enough to take you to a fancy restaurant. Shopping maybe? 

**MC:** Well, actually...

**Jumin Han:** Indeed. Seven.. has the weirdest taste for dates. Fishing is not suitable for a woman like you. 

**MC:** ...

**MC:** We went fishing because **I wanted to.**

**MC:** And if you have anything to say about it, about what was actually special between us, terrible with y'all, then say it. Now.

**Yoosung:** ...

**Zen:** ...

**Jumin Han:** Apologies, MC. We should've thought more carefully before hand. 

**Yoosung:** Sorry..

**Zen:** Fierce as always. Sorry MC.

**Yoosung:** Did you really have to add that in? 

**Zen:** It's true. She's really strong willed, such a fire in her is a beauty in woman. 

**Yoosung:** Ugh..

**MC:** Lol~ Well, I gotta go now. We're about to be at our destination. Bye~!

**Yoosung:** Bye!!

**Jumin Han:** Farewell, MC.

**Zen:** Bye.

**[Yoosung Has Left The Chatroom]**  
**[Jumin Han Has Left The Chatroom]**  
**[Zen Has Left The Chatroom]**

### 

MC giggled slightly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the window. Her mind wondered, far away from here. Far away into another time, another day, another person. 

Her phone buzzed again, instead, she chose to ignore it and turn towards the one person she loved dearly. His sleeping face, how calm he looked just now, made her heart flutter. She's glad she can be here to see it, everyday of her life, whenever she felt like it. 

It didn't last long, however, as the announcer came through the speakers, stating they would arrive at their destination in ten minutes. 

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the amount of light that was shining through by the bright sun. Though, once he saw her, he smiled. 

"Morning Seven. Or afternoon, to be exact." MC grinned, fixing Seven's glasses as he sat up, stretching his arms. 

"Mmm.. where are we?" He asked, looking at the scenery around him.

"Ah, we're nearly home. About.. five minutes or so." She replied, thinking.

**_Bzz_ **

She looked at her phone but didn't unlock it, instead turned more towards her love, scooting closer, wrapping her around his neck.

He chuckled, pulling her closer upon his lap, soothing her hair out. 

"You know, right now isn't the time to do _that_." He whispered in her ear, making sure she felt his breath against her skin. 

Her eyes widened, pushing Saeyoung away, who was now laughing, while having her turn red as much as his hair was. 

Her nose wrinkled up a little, ear tips turning a light rose color as she formed fist, playfully punching at Seven. 

"Not funny, Seven!" She said, as she sat back down.

"Haha! I was only joking!" He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Keep that up.." She began," and we'll never do.. _that_."

He hummed, hair falling slightly over his glasses as he prompted a hand under his chin. "Then I'll make it happen."

"..."

**"We have arrived at the destination."**

The person spoke through the intercom, repeating the same message twice before sounding out. 

MC quickly sat up, grabbed her bags and started heading out, leaving Seven behind.

"Heeeeey! MC~" He said, grabbing his luggage and running out after her, "I was only kidding again! Wait for meeee~!"

She giggled to herself, ignoring his pleases as she walked off herself. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

They sat down, both chowing down on Honey Budda Chips, gulping down Dr. Pepper. Battling each other in a game. 

So far, MC was winning, ahead of Saeyoung by two rounds. Soon to be three. 

"Oh most there. Come on! Come on!" She frantically pressed buttons. Up, down, x, square, etc. 

"How?!" Seven shouted, pressing buttons over and over. 

"I'm just a pro," She playfully gloated, focused on making the last few hits.

He continued at what he was doing, until a though struck him. He snickered to himself lowly, slightly turning his head towards MC. Before leaning in and making a quick peck to the cheek. 

To the wrong cheek. Yes, because instead of kissing his lover, he had kissed another person. A person who doesn't take kindly ro some jerstures like this one. 

"..."

"..."

"I WON!" 

"Saaaeeyoooung!" 

"Ehehe... whoops~"

Saeyoung shot up, running as Saeran chased after him. Throwing anything that was near by at him. 

"Get back here you stupid brother!" 

"I didn't mean to kiss yoooou~! Just think of it as brotherly love!" He turned, diving another object towards his head. 

"I hate brotherly love, and you know THAT!" He turned as well, nearly tripping on his own shoes. 

"..." MC sat there, watching the brothers run after one another, smiling to herself. 

**_Bzz_ **

Her eyes shifted to her phone screen, watching it light up with a message.

**254-@ &$-6789:** Are you having fun? 

The message frightened her for a second, before thinking it could've been a wrong number. She decided to ignore it, yelling after the boys who were still chasing each other. 

There were now three creating a big mess. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

MC was washing the dishes, listening to her music as she rocked her head a little. Her long hair tied up in a loose bun, hair strands poking out.

She scrubbed at a plate, trying to get the access food off as much as she could until it was spotless. 

In the background, she could faintly hear Saeyoung and Saeran playing a game with each other, or, at least trying to, over her music.

**_Bzz_**

She felt her phone vibrate again, but ignored it once again, trying to carry on with what she was doing. 

She grabbed another plate, scrubbed, rinsed, and placed it into the dishwasher.

**_Bzz_ **

MC then grabbed a wine glass, dumping any wine that was left into the sink, and then repeated that steps for the plate. She placed it carefully into the machine along with the rest of the cups. 

**_BZz_ **

"Saeyoung! Don't swing at me- swing at- HEY!" She heard Saeran shout, yelling at his older twin brother. 

"Hahaha! It's funny though!" Saeyoung laughed, continuing to do whatever those two were doing. 

She smiled before turning back around and finishing the dishes. A new song came on, her thoughts drifting to wonderful times with Seven. 

When they snuggled upon a picnic blanket, starring up at the clear night sky. Shooting stars, meteors, lighting the midnight sky. 

Or when they wrapped themselves in dozen of blankets, staying put when they chose to do a movie marathon. Only living off of Dr. Pepper, Honey Buddha Chips, some candy, and a bathroom they would occasionally go to. 

Or during the- **_BZZ_**

MC began to grow frustrated at this buzzing, and not like from before. No, she wanted to strangle whoever this person on the other line is. Clearly, this wasn't some mistaken number. 

She whipped out her phone, unlocked it, and tapped straight into her messages.

**254-@ &$-6789:** Hello?

**254-@ &$-6789:** It would be best not to ignore me.

**254-@ &$-6789:** Im warning you..

**254-@ &$-6789:** May Rhode Candid. 

She nearly dropped her phone, these messages, ... how they knew her _name_. 

How.. did they know her _name_? She hasn't told anyone.. not even Saeyoung knew her full name.

She revealed it was May not to long ago, but this person knows her true, full name. But how? 

She began to hyperventilate, holding the counter to keep balance, not wanting to cause a scene. She gulped before being the keyboard up to type. 

**MC:** I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. You see, I'm not May Candid. 

She waited a few minutes to see if her guesses on the wrong number were true, but ended up being false. She sunk a little while reading the text.

**254-@ &$-6789:** I wouldn't lie to me if I were you, Ms. Candid. Or would you prefer MC?

Her heart began to pound again, as droplets of sweat formed across her forehead. She tried to reassure herself this was just some prank by her friends. 

But she knew that couldn't be possible, them not knowing her true name. 

She was frightened. She didn't wanna deal with this right now, instead she turned off her phone and walked over to grabbed a cup of water, hoping to calm down.

She dropped ice cubes into it, her hands shaking as she began to pour water. 

_Just calm down, MC. Everything will be okay. It'll be just fine._ She told herself, repeatedly. 

After a minute or so, she grabbed her phone again, staring at it before deciding to push it back in the back of her pocket.

**_BZZ Ding Ding_**

...

Her phone just turned on, she recognized that tone, even without having to look at the screen, she knew her phone just turned on. _By itself_.

She dropped her phone, she dropped her cup, causing loud thuds throughout the kitchen and living room. 

"MC? Is everything okay?" Saeyoung asked, pausing the game in order to check up on her.

"..." Hse kept staring at her phone as the bitten Apple began to show up. 

"MC?" Saeran then asked, him as well beginning to grow a little worried.

"..." She needs to say something, now. "Y-yeah." 

There a minute of silence before she heard shuffling, likely them getting up.

"It's alright! I just dropped my phone and drink! Haha, silly me." She said, her voice going down to a mumble. 

She heard another shifting noise, as if they sat back down. At least, Saeran did as she saw Saeyoung pop his heard around the corner. 

"Here, let me help." He said, grabbing a few paper towels and soaking up the water. 

"It's alright, just let me handle it." MC said, running to get her own towels as they needed more than just a few.

"But I wanna help~" 

"And you can, by stepping away." She said, now focused on cleaning the water up.

Saeyoung quirked up an eyebrow, questioning her behavior, observing her moments. How she shook a little every time her hand came near her phone. 

"Hey," he began, bending down to her level," what's wrong?" 

MC didn't reply, just stayed focused.

He though for a second, before his hands began to creep up, wriggling his fingers.

"Does some one need to see the tickle monster~?" He hummed, grinning.

She stopped, her eyes looking up at him," Seven, no."

He inched closer.

"Seven.. I said no." She inched back. 

He inched a little closer.

"Seven, I swear I'll kick you." 

And he pounced!

"Seven get off me- haha!" He began his attack of tickles, making her laugh and fight for air.

She threw punches with one hand, covered her mouth with another. Laughing as she tried to get him to stop. 

The water that wasn't cleaned up, was now cleaned. Soaked in her tank top as she moved trying to get away from this fun loving creature before her.

"S-stop! Seven please! I- I-"

"Not until you say honey, I love you!" He smirked, "you know, like how the teddy bears say it!"

She remembered the prank he did to her during their first call, making her say this childish cute thing to him. She was so embarrassed once she figured out he was messing with her. Now, he wanted her to say it again.

"N-no! I won't!" 

"Well then," he attacked more and more," then I won't stop."

"No! N-no I can't! I need- need air to- haha- to say it." He smiled to himself, feeling victorious as he stopped with the devilous tickles. 

MC sat up, breathing in and out before looking up at Saeyoung, seeing him patiently waiting for the words. 

She stared into his eyes, seeing his face flush a little pink. 

"Honey," She began, waiting, watching as he wriggled in his position.

"..." He waited, his knee bobbing up and down.

" **Budda Chips**." She said proudly, smiling at him.

He looked a little dumbfounded, before a small, sly grin grew across his face. 

"Good one!" He said, laughing while rolling his golden, yellow eyes playfully before getting up and helping MC. 

"You love me!" She said.

"I do." He replied, turning around to head back to Saeran.

"You're suppose to wait for that when we're in the space station!" She giggled, crossing her eyes.

"I'll continue to say it for more affection towards it!" He winked at MC, before running back to his younger twin brother, who had apparently decided to cheat while he did his thing. 

She shook her head, before looking down at her shirt. It was soaked with water. 

She picked up her phone and decided to take a showers anyways, clenching the small object in her hand. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

MC got done blow drying her hair, as she put on some comfy basketball shorts and one of Seven's red shirts. Hopefully he wouldn't this once as she needed to do laundry soon. 

She laid down in their bed, listening to music as she gazed up at the ceiling.

**Bzz**

...

She felt the vibration, and she knew who it was from. 

And whoever is was exactly, must desparetly wanted to talk to her, about what? She doesn't know, unless she talks back.

**254-@ &$-6799:** Are you there, May?

**MC:** Yes. Tell me what you want, or else I'll report you.

She gulped, waiting for a reply. Would this threat work? Probably not, but it was worth a shot. 

**254-@ &$-6789:** Cute. 

She knew it.

**254-@ &$-6789:** Anyways, this may seem quite frightening to you, it would donso for me too. That's a lie. 

Funny, not. She looked towards the door and back at the phone.

**254-@ &$-6789:** But I assure you, no harm will come to you. Instead, I came to tell you about something very important. Would you like to hear? 

Something about this, seemed intriguing to her. She knows she shouldn't, but dares to see.

**MC:** What is of importance to me? 

**254-@ &$-6789:** We have been told to track you down, your were abouts, who you are close to, your deceased relatives, and lost ones. 

In this message, I'm here to inform you of a, perhaps you could say, job offering. 

One that will take you to stay away for quite a few weeks or so.

**MC:** ... What the hell. No! 

**254-@ &$-6789:MC:** And what's that?

**254-@ &$-6789:** Who do you care for the most? Someone who isn't your friends. Someone who isn't Saeyoung. No, someone who you turned your back on many years ago, someone who has been missing, yet never gone. 

...

**MC:** What do you know about her?

**254-@ &$-6789** A lot. I know where she is, how she is, _who she is_. I'm pretty sure she misses you dearly. 

MC couldn't comprehend what was going on. Was this some stupid trick? To lure her out of safety, away from her loved ones to be slaughter and killed? 

No, she knew is wasn't. She doesn't know why, but her gut is telling her otherwise. That this person knows exactly what they're talking about. And so...

**MC:** Where do we meet? 

She's going along what she things is right, hopefully, it wasn't the wrong choice.

**254-@ &$-6789:** Glad to know you accept. You'll be receiving an _email_ here in a few short days. I'm really glad you decided to come along. Until then, goodnight. 

God, she hopes this wasn't wrong...


End file.
